


Winging It

by DrakonaFuyu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonaFuyu/pseuds/DrakonaFuyu
Summary: A Soulmate AU with matching wings, set in a pseudo-modern time.Zoro begins contemplating about who his soulmate may be so he looks to his friends for guidance.Little does he know, that he doesn't need to look far.His soulmate already knows who he is.





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> /I saw this post on Instagram and thought it would be cute.  
> I haven't written in a while so please forgive me.  
> The chapters won't be too long and I'll update them as soon as I finish, so please bear with~  
> And of course these characters are not my intellectual property, but the story is.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> Fuyu

He walked through a lush green forest, the golden rays of the sun shining through the gaps in the canopy. He pushed through embracing vegetation, soft as feathers, to reach that bright and warm place in the center. He was getting closer to that illuminated place, the opposite of the dark and cool forest surrounding him. As he reached the edge, he was blinded by the brightness of the glade. In the center of the clearing stood a mysterious figure, with wings that were a deep emerald. The way the sun shines upon them, they seem like they were made from gold. Those wings… were his wings… but they were on someone else. The mysterious figure begins to turn. Their movement graceful. Deadly. Warm.

 

Suddenly, that warmth disappeared. And so did the light.  
His hand, outstretched and waiting.  
Darkness came crashing down.  
He wanted to save him.  
The person screamed.  
“ZORO!”  
_Run._

 

Gasping, he sat up clutching his chest. The fear thrumming through his blood as he sat in the dark on high alert. He took deep breaths, shuddering in relief as the fear subsided. The darkness of the twilight and city lights were nowhere near as malicious as that suffocating void. He flopped back down on his bed, shifting so his wings could comfortable be spread beneath his body. He lay there wide awake, the adrenaline keeping him awake. “Soulmates huh…” He whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his moss green hair. Hair that seem to match his weird emerald and gold coloured wings. A wave of emotions flooded the stoic man’s heart, his arm once again reaching out for that mysterious figure with the same coloured wings. He could almost see him. But why does it always turn into a nightmare...

 

Unable to sleep, Zoro sat up once again, to mediate, to think. Soulmates. That’s what people called them, the people with the same wings. Everyone had different wings, different colours that represented who they are, and who their partners are. Bat wings, butterfly wings. Bird wings were the most common. People believe that the person with identical wings to theirs is the person that they will love forever. But many people never find their soulmate. Those who were lucky enough, became stories for those without. Soulmates who were lovers. Soulmates who were enemies. Soulmates who were friends. But you can be all those things without matching wings. Are wings really that important? Ultimately… it’s just another factor in life that people can choose to follow. You can become a love fanatic like a certain blond he knows. Or choose to ignore it. Zoro is no romantic, but this time, curiousity has ensnared him. He wonders… what it could possibly mean for him.


End file.
